


Book Cover: Lessons in Humanity

by Prentice



Category: Almost Human, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prentice/pseuds/Prentice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book Cover for Lessons in Humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Cover: Lessons in Humanity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lessons In Humanity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141717) by [Prentice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prentice/pseuds/Prentice). 



> I decided to take a stab at creating a book cover and rather like the way it turned out. It isn't perfect but I had fun making it. That having been said, I can't believe how hard it is to find pictures of these two together with Dorian in full disco-lights-face. You'd think it'd be easy (spoiler: it wasn't)!


End file.
